1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic adsorptive belt and a method of manufacturing thereof, an assembly, and a conveyance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To convey a printing medium in a printing device or the like, an electrostatic adsorptive belt which adsorbs a medium by an electrostatic adsorptive force and conveys it is used. The electrostatic adsorptive belt can be fabricated by forming a conductive layer having a desired pattern on a resin base and covering the conductive layer with a resin insulating layer. A power supply is connected to the conductive layer to charge the surface of the insulating layer, and the electrostatic adsorptive belt adsorbs a medium by the charges.
As a method of manufacturing an electrostatic adsorptive belt, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-218776 has disclosed a method of adhering copper foil to a vinyl chloride resin, applying a resist in accordance with a desired pattern, etching the copper foil, and further adhering a vinyl chloride resin plate.